1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a heterocyclic compound represented by Formula 1 and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.

2. Description of the Related Technology
Light-emitting devices are self-emitting display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing attention.
Such organic light-emitting devices can be roughly classified as either inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, or organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds.
Organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. However, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, or an electron injection layer may be further stacked between either the anode or the cathode and the organic emission layer. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode or a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode.
As a material for forming the organic emission layer, naphthalene derivatives can be used. However, organic light-emitting devices including such materials may not have satisfactory life span, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics, thereby improvement in this regard still necessary.